


Tomorrow's Another Day

by allfireburns



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Related, F/M, POV Third Person, nonsexual life partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow there will be things to deal with. Just now, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Another Day

At some point, Juliet moved out of her chair and into his, curling up half on top of him, her ear pressed to his chest. Jeremy certainly didn't mind the familiar weight of her on top of him - she hardly seemed to weigh anything at all - and he wrapped his arm snugly around her shoulders, closing his eyes.

Tomorrow he'd have to tell some more lies to Juliet. Tomorrow he'd have a lot of apologizing to do, though probably without the words "I'm sorry." Just now, though...

"What're you thinking about, Jeremy?" Juliet asked without moving, with that distracted frown she got when she was listening to his heartbeat.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

She nodded, simply accepting it. Not that long ago, she'd have been able to tell the lie right off. The fading of twintuition. Drifting apart. Tomorrow he'd have to worry about that too.

He kissed Juliet's temple lightly. She didn't move for a second, then tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips, threading her fingers through his already mussed hair.

Just now he could forget all of that.


End file.
